Jumeaux
by Ereenu
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Tom l'a senti ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Bill !


**Auteur :** (autrice en l'occurence) Je vous laisse deviner :p

**Disclaimer :** après un long harcellement, Bill et Tom n'ont toujours pas voulu que je les adopte par le mariage... triste non ? ah oui, ce texte est basé sur une interview, donc en fait, j'ai rien inventé XD juste la narration...

**Autre chose à dire pour ma défense :** euh... schrei ?

_(le texte est pas drôle, vous fiez pas à mes délires d'introduction...)_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tom était dans la voiture avec son père. Il regardait le paysage défiler en écoutant la musique de Samy Deluxe. Il rentrait chez lui après une longue journée.

Il avait passé la journée à un festival de musique non loin de Magdeburg. Le jeune garçon s'était beaucoup amusé, mais cette journée avait eu raison de son énergie. Il était complètement épuisé et n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver son lit malgré le fait que la soirée ne soit pas très avancée. Il avait peine à garder les paupières ouvertes. Son père lui jetait de temps à autres quelques regards attendris. Son fils était si calme. C'était chose rare. En temps normal, il était toujours le premier à s'amuser, bouger et faire tourner les gens en bourrique. Il débordait de vie. Une vraie pile. Tout comme Bill, son frère, qui était cependant légèrement plus réservé.

Tom somnolait, laissant ses pensées divaguer. Soudain, il ressentit une brusque douleur au ventre, une douleur venant du plus profond de lui-même. Une sensation qu'il ne pouvait ressentir qu'à cause d'une seule personne. Son frère jumeau. Bill. Depuis toujours, un lien existait entre eux et chacun savait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'autre. Et c'était le cas en cet instant même. Il se redressa brusquement, faisait presque sursauter son père.

« Papa, arrête toi ! Il faut appeler maman.

Quoi ? Maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? interrogea Jörg.

Il est arrivé quelque chose à Bill !

Comment tu le sais ?

Je sais pas. Je le sens, c'est tout. Papa s'il te plaît, arrête toi ! »

Sachant que pour Tom, Bill était plus important que tout et que son fils ne paniquerait pas s'il n'y avait rien, il accepta de s'arrêter. Il se gara au bord d'une route déserte, et descendit de sa voiture avec son portable. Il composa le numéro de chez lui face à un Tom affolé. Le sonnerie retentit une fois, deux fois, trois fois et quelqu'un finit par décrocher. Ce n'était pas Simone la mère des garçons, mais Gordon leur beau-père.

« Jörg ? Je suis content que vous appeliez. Bill a été emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital. Il s'est fait piquer par des moustiques et il a fait une réaction allergique plutôt violente.

Quoi ? A l'hôpital ? Où exactement ?

A Loischte. Simone et lui viennent de partir.

Très bien merci. »

Jörg raccrocha au nez de Gordon et regarda son fils. Celui-ci avait entendu toute la conversation et observait son père, les yeux affolés. Rapidement, ils remontèrent dans la voiture pour aller à l'hôpital.

« Comment as-tu su pour Bill ? demanda Jörg perplexe.

Je te l'ai dit. Je l'ai senti » répondit Tom d'une voix lointaine.

Son père ne préféra pas insister et se contenta d'appuyer sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient à l'accueil de l'hôpital pour avoir des renseignements sur l'état de Bill.

« Bill Kaulitz. Il est arrivé il y a peu de temps à cause d'une allergie.

Je cherche monsieur, attendez quelques secondes.

Dépêchez-vous ! insista Tom.

Chambre 110 jeune homme, répondit la jeune femme sèchement.

Merci. »

Ils se dépêchèrent et trouvèrent la chambre. Alors que Jörg s'apprêtait à frapper, Tom se précipita dans la chambre sans se soucier des convenances. Il y trouva Bill, allongé sur un lit qui cherchait vainement à échapper à sa mère. Il semblait bien se porter.

« Bill ! »

Tom se rua sur son frère sous le regarde surpris de sa mère qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Elle regarda sur le pas de la porte et aperçut son ex-mari. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il articula silencieusement : « je t'expliquerai »

Tom quant à lui bombardait son frère de questions en fixant avec inquiétude son cou enflé.

« T'es sûr que ça va ?

Oui. C'est juste des piqures de rien du tout.

La prochaine fois, tu fais attention, tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama Tom.

Arrête, on dirait maman ! répliqua Bill en lançant un regard en coin à sa mère.

Idiot ! » dirent en chœur Simone et son fils.

Mais ce dernier ponctua sa remarque par une claque que Bill lui rendit quelques secondes plus tard. Une féroce lutte allait alors s'engager entre les deux garçons lorsqu'un médecin arriva.

« Alors jeune homme, à ce que je vois, tu vas mieux, déclara t'il.

Oui. Je peux même sortir.

Doucement. Il faut d'abord que je t'examine. Ce n'est pas rien trois piqures lorsqu'on est allergique.

Très bien… » concéda Bill.

Le médecin ausculta donc le garçon. Ce dernier grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il lui pressa légèrement les boursouflures présentes sur son cou. Après cet examen, le docteur nota sur un papier le traitement dont le jeune chanteur aurait besoin pour faire disparaître ces marques. Simone le remercia et put quitter l'hôpital avec ses deux fils. Jörg, quant à lui, dit au revoir à ses enfants et rentra chez lui un peu nostalgique.

**Fin**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_wi, je suis cruel avec ce pauvre papa. Mais j'men fiche :D_


End file.
